Descubriendo lo Sobrenatural
by Gina De Matsuyama
Summary: espero que les guste mi primer fic del Tekken con una trama fuera de lo comun! Saludos!nn


_**Descubriendo lo sobrenatural**_

Por Gina de Matsuyama

_**Prólogo**_

En Japón, vivían juntas tres amigas: Julia Chang, Asuka Kazama y Ling Xiaoyu. Después de que sus padres y Jun Kazama (la tía de Asuka) dejaron el mundo de los vivos, se encontraban solas en aquella casa de considerables dimensiones. Donde en un momento de sus vidas, todos vivían en paz y armonía… Hacia tanto tiempo de todo aquello… que inevitablemente, y al final, ellas acabaron resignándose y superándolo juntas como grandes amigas que eran.

La más joven, Ling Xiaoyu una chica oriental con sus ojos oscuros rasgados y su melena recogida en coletas, bajó las escaleras para limpiar el sótano, nunca en su vida lo había hecho, pero era tan grande su aburrimiento que bajó sin pensárselo dos veces…

-Quién se imaginaria que yo iba a querer limpiar todo este polvo alguna vez…- se decía a sí misma mientras sacaba cajas para poder limpiar todo aquello

Cuando paso un tiempo se sentó a descansar. Y encontró algo que le picó la curiosidad…una cajita que estaba muy llena de polvo y que por lo visto era muy antigua, la abrió y encontró un pergamino que comenzó a leer…cuando acabó, un destello de luz cegadora se adentraba por las ventanas de la casa y de aquel oscuro sótano.

Se quedó sin palabras pensando que aquello era una mera casualidad, subió arriba para ducharse y buscar algo de comer. En el camino se encontró con Asuka y Julia.

-¿Qué haces toda cubierta de polvo?- inquirió Julia (la mayor de las tres y de origen indio) bastante sorprendida, ya que Xiaoyu no ayudaba en casa.

-Bajé a limpiar el sótano- soltó Ling desganada.

– ¿Limpiaste el sótano? Nah, eso es imposible ja, ja, ja – dijo escépticamente Asuka y de manera muy sarcástica.

-¡Ja! Muy graciosa Asuka-chan…pues sí, lo limpié ¿Algún problema?- contestó de malos modos y sin inmutarse.

-¡Tranquila que nada mas bromeaba!- Respondió la japonesa de pelo castaño y corto en plan burlesco.

Sabían que cuando estaba muy cansada, y que como cada vez que terminaba un combate y acababa derrotada, Xiaoyu no aguantaba las burlas y andaba siempre a la defensiva...

Después alguien llamo a la puerta:

-¡Yo abro!- exclamó Asuka muy esperanzada. Pero se llevo tremendo chasco al ver quien era – ah… eres tú, Jin-kun y tan inoportuno como siempre ¬¬ - dijo aburrida mientras gesticulando le invitaba a pasar.

El pelinegro ignoro el comentario despectivo de su prima, cosa que a ella le molestó. Aunque en el fondo se querían y mucho, a simple vista parecía todo lo contrario…

- Buenos días ¿Está Ling-chan? – preguntó tímida y cortésmente con un suave color rojo en sus mejillas.

- Estaba en la ducha hace un momento, quizás ya esté en su habitación. Puedes subir y esperarla allí si quieres.- respondió cortésmente la chica de ojos castaños y trenzas.

- Muchísimas gracias Julia-sama.- el joven Kazama hizo una reverencia, y subió escaleras arriba.

Jin era simpático, enigmático y bastante callado, aunque dentro de él había algo especial que muy pocos podían captar, y había por supuesto alguien que sí sabía como hacerlo: Ling Xiaoyu, su novia.

Esa mañana iba vestido con una camisa negra y abierta que mostraba su musculoso torso. Y unos pantalones vaqueros a juego del mismo color.

Subió escaleras arriba y se adentró en la habitación, al llegar dejó caer su extensa espalda en la cama y se quedo mirando boca arriba…tenía sus sentidos muy alerta. Tanto que escuchó una melodiosa voz al otro lado de la pared. Era ella… su voz era tan bella que el pobre muchacho estaba atontado…

-------------------------

Ling cantaba en japonés muy alegremente sin saber que al otro lado la escuchaban.

"_Hoshi ni negai wo komete / sotto hitomi wo tojiru / Yagate kimi no soba e to / atarashii asa ga kuru kara…" _

- ¡Vaya! . ¡Ya no recuerdo como sigue!- Agitó las manos bruscamente y con rabia, simultáneamente se oyó un estruendo que cortó la luz en el baño y la de toda la casa por unos segundos.

La joven estaba anonadada. Y además la pobre no veía un pimiento. Pues salió cuidadosamente del baño hasta encontrar la toalla, que se colocó tapando sus partes más íntimas. Casi resbaló por el agua encharcada al intentar salir.

Se encaminó hacia la habitación para buscar una muda nueva de ropa. Tenía una en el cuarto de baño, pero como la luz se cortó no pudo ubicar el sitio en donde la dejó.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó completamente paralizada…

-------------------------

Abajo dos chicas observaban como su sistema eléctrico fallaba por razones desconocidas.

-Esto es demasiado extraño… ¿Quién demonios estará detrás de esto? . ¡Como lo encuentre, le daré la paliza de su vida!-

-No te pongas paranoica, seguro que hubo algún fallo en el sistema eléctrico y por eso se cortó.- con sus palabras la india intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Me gustaría creerte, pero con todo lo que he visto en mi vida me es imposible… ¡Seguro que ha sido algún Mishima!- Asuka se enfureció más aún.

Simultáneamente, un jarrón voló violentamente y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

-¿Pero qué? … ¿¡qué ha sido eso!?- Dijo Julia muy sorprendida tanto que no cabía en su asombro. Después se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo…

- Mejor voy por un poco de té.- balbuceó la japonesa asustada por primera vez en su vida, lo hizo ella y era consciente de ello.

Después Julia encontró una prenda que le resultaba muy familiar. Al tocarla, Vio algo terrible…

Jun advirtio a su sobrina que su vida daría un cambio muy radical, y que cuando ella muriese… heredaría unos dones nunca vistos… ¡Sus poderes! Pensaba que su tía estaba de broma. Pero ahora estaba más que segura de que hablaba muy en serio.

Un grito aterrador de su amiga sacó a Asuka de sus pensamientos. Alarmada, volvió al comedor donde la encontró muy preocupada.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?-

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!- Exclamó la chica de trenzas jalando a su amiga del brazo.

-------------------------

Muy cerca de allí, en esa misma calle se encontraba Lei Wulong inspeccionando la zona en coche. Recorría cada centímetro de la extensa calle con la mirada y muy minuciosamente.

De repente a sus espaldas escuchó a muchos conductores gritando enfurecidos y maldiciendo en japonés. Porque un chico pelirrojo conducía muy temerariamente… y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde estaba el automóvil del detective. El coreano perdió por un despiste el control total de la moto y, afortunadamente saltó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Rodó unos cuantos metros y quedo tendido en el suelo…

Mientras la moto se deslizaba violenta y rápidamente provocando que saltaran chispas por la fricción del asfalto. Cada vez estaba más cerca de colisionar con el automóvil de Wulong, y el pánico aumentaba cada vez más. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, algo muy extraño ocurrió: la moto chocó contra un árbol que se encontraba justo a la derecha del vehículo haciendo que Lei saliera totalmente ileso.

-¡¡Joooder!! Menudo lío he montado…- Dijo Hwoarang fingiendo estar sorprendido mientras se acercaba al automóvil de donde salía Lei medio acongojado y enfadado.

-¿¡Estás loco!? . ¡Casi me matas! . ¡Y encima por segunda vez!…nunca aprenderás ¿verdad?- espetó el detective chino que tenia su brillante melena negra recogida en una coleta.

- ¡Venga ya, Wulong! ... ¡Esta vez no he tenido yo la culpa! Asi que relájate ¿Vale?…- decía el pelirrojo sonriendo levemente.

-¿¡Que me relaje después del lio que has armado...estás de coña!?- soltó el detective frunciendo el ceño, con ganas de darle una buena patada al trasero magullado de Hwoarang. (NDA: me paso XDD)

El coreano no más esbozó ante el enfado del chino su característica media sonrisa. Después dos chicas con semblante muy preocupado se acercaban corriendo.

-¡Lei-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien?- gritó la joven Kazama.

- Tranquilas, no os preocupéis todo está bajo control.- contestó sonriente y más tranquilo, ambas suspiraron aliviadas. –pero este aspirante a kamikaze y yo tenemos que arreglar cuentas…- miró a Hwoarang con muy mal genio.

- Te dejaste esto- dijo Julia como quien no quiere la cosa mientras extendía la chaqueta al detective.

- ¡Es verdad, muchas gracias! - contestó nervioso por el despiste mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- Je, je… recuerdo haberle preguntado anoche a Hu Li si sabía donde estaba.

Ambas rieron ante el despiste de su amigo, pero en sus interiores estaban muy preocupadas, había muchas dudas que debían ser contestadas urgentemente…

_CONTINUARÁ_

_NOTAS:_ Todos los personajes de Tekken pertenecen a Namco (esta claro XD).

Hu Li es un personaje creado por mí y es propiedad mía al 100 porcien.

La canción que Ling canta en la ducha es "Try" de Face Free. De la BSO de Captain Tsubasa la mejor serie de anime de todas y mi favorita! nn

Este fic es una jalada de neurona asi que si cometo errores mejor no lo tengáis en cuenta nn


End file.
